Live streaming current events over the Internet increases the demand for qualitative and reliable multicast streaming infrastructure. As the events can be viewed in real-time, minor glitches in the audio and/or video feeds can become noticeable. Live streaming feeds are commonly used in such circumstances as major political speeches and events, sporting events, and other cultural happenings, for example, in which a viewing audience is relying on the live streaming feed to be functioning with excellence. Multicast streams such as these and others having video, audio or other data are often not able to be reliably transported privately.